Teh mechant Academy
by Seraf
Summary: Quand Voldemort decide d'ouvrir une ecole de formation pour mechants en devenir et qu'il est assisté par des celebrités telles que orochimaru ou Sauron..Ca donne.. cette fic. Xover HpnarutoSdA. Parody inside


Mouhahahahahaha Je commence une fic mon dieu ca ne m'etait pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. Enfin, cette fic decoule directement d'une conversation avec dabYo ou nous avons remarqué que divers mechants de fictions avaient enormement de points communs. Mon esprit derangé c'est chargé du reste.

C'ets une parodie qui pue le stereotype , oui je sait, mais histoire que vous compreniez bien je va quand meme vous expliquer deux trois termes qui vont etre utilisés plus bas. Si vous connaissez deja le vocabulaire des mangas vous pouvez passer au para suivant.Un shojo est un manga destiné ux filles majoritairement, un yaoi c'ets comme du slash, des relation amoureuses homosexuelles masculines. Justte histoire que ca soit clair. Allez here we go!

**Intro : Le discours de bienvenue...**

Une rue déserte dans une ville pas très fréquentée non plus. Une vitrine sale sous un panneau autrefois lumineux qui titrait « Au doux popotin ». Elément de décors qui passerait inaperçu pour toute personne invertie. Mais pas le narrateur, évidement, si il n'était pas au courant, il ne pourrait pas narrer l'histoire qui vient, la fic s'arrêterai donc là et moi, l'auteur, je me ferai attaquer par des tomates pourries à tête chercheuse. Mais j'ai un bon narrateur. Alors mon narrateur sait que dans cette boutique de cabinets pour le moins désaffectée se trouve...

Teh Mechant Academy

Assis autour d'une grande table, sur ce qu'il convient d'appeler des chaises diverses personnes attendaient le discours du directeur de cette académie pas comme les autres. Attardons nous un peu plus sur eux, nul doute qu'ils auront leur importance un peu plus tard dans cette histoire, alors plutôt que d'interrompre en plein milieu une action de la plus haute importance, nous allons les présenter des maintenant.

Assis élégamment les jambes croisées comme tout homme peut si bien le faire, à condition qu'il soit issue de l'imagination du sexe opposé, les cheveux brillants et bien coiffés, le costume impeccable, un beau jeune homme mince et grand regardait dans le vide. Nous le nommerons « méchant de shojo » pour nous simplifier les choses. Il avait un air purement hautain et dédaigneux qui donnait à n'importe quelle jeune fille correctement constituée une surabondance de bave.

A ses cotés, lui jettent sans cesse des regards en coin, le « méchant de yaoi » se limait les ongles. Il avait un habit parsemé de diverses ceintures, les cheveux très longs, un oeil en moins, l'air sadique, et du rose sur les ongles. Lui aussi croisait les jambes, de la même manière, et parlait d'une voix douce et murmurante en regardant généralement les popotins de jeunes males.

Un peu plus loin, muni de multiples cicatrices dues à des résurrections trop nombreuses pour être comptées sur les doigts qu'il lui restait se trouvait le « méchant de jeu-vidéo ». Si il fut humain, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Avec son regard fou, il faisait peur à n'importe quelle paire d'yeux égarés, le « méchant de yaoi » en avait des frissons.

Un peu plus loin et proche l'un de l'autre, des jumeaux, un gars une fille, habillés à la mode victorienne et au teint pale, se coiffaient les cheveux qu'ils avaient fort longs. Ils ne parlaient pas aux autres et les regardaient avec dédains. Ils avaient des vrai prénoms eux, et se nommaient Serasan et Ludwyg. Les autres les jalousaient à ce propos.

Le « wanabee méchant » était en train de se débattre avec sa chaise, un de ses pics s'étant coincé dedans, le numéro 66 d'ailleurs pour être précis, chacun des pics qu'il portait avait un numéro et son histoire. En fait on se demandait si il avait un membre auquel il n'avait pas tenté de percer une ouverture avec un pic en métal. Il était évidemment tout en noir, en cuir, et les cheveux sales.

Et puis la lumière ambiante baissa, se concentrant seulement sur une table à quelques mètres de là. Un homme apparu dans le cercle. Enfin, un « homme ». Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans la pénombre alentour, ses narines étaient celles d'un serpent, sa peau tirée et ses mains étaient plus faites d'os qu'autre chose. Il n'eût pas besoin de se racler la gorge. Sa voix était murmurante, susurrante, tel un serpent.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à la Méchant Academy. Je suis votre directeur, celui à qui vous vous adresserez pour tout problème durant ce séminaire (et non, vous ne vous voyez pas déjà en curé avec une calotte, pas de contrepetrie ici) et celui qui vous décernera votre diplôme si vous êtes recevables. Je me prénomme Lord Voldemort, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lord. Je vais donc vous rappeler les but de ce séminaire, vous présenter mes compagnons et vous instruire des règles élémentaires.

Tout d'abord comme vous le savez , cette école a pour but de faire de vous des vrais méchants, pas des larves de pacotilles » Il jeta un regard en coin à la tapette qui se limait les ongles « Pas des méchants de marionnettes, mais de vrais méchants, ceux qui portent les fictions sur leurs épaules, qui excellent dans leur art de la méchanceté. Notre objectif est de vous donner une vrai qualification reconnue qui vous permettra soit de trouver du travail, soit de faire que le travail vienne à vous.

Pour cela vous bénéficierez de cours dispensés par des méchants reconnus ainsi que de leurs conseils. Tout d'abord, Monsieur Orochimaru. »

Un homme pale, très maquillé aux cheveux noirs se leva, une lueur démente dans le regard, il s'inclina légèrement la main sur le torse.

« Et bien sur Maître Sauron. »

La lumière éclaira un oeil tout feu tout flamme, rouge sang, qui émit un bruit qui aurait pu être apparenté à la prononciation du mot « edfgdhcdsxw » dans la langue traditionnelle de la plaine ouest de l'île KrachouYye située tellement loin qu'on ne vous l'expliquera pas. Il nous faudrait plus de 300 lignes pour arriver à cette fin et notre auteur n'est pas capable d'un tel discours en géographie. Evidemment, si vous y tenez vraiment vous pouvez toujours faire une pétition, mais bon...

« Et bien sur moi même. » reprit Lord Voldemort « Comme vous le savez sans doute nous sommes des méchant universellement reconnus. Nous avons pour but de vous permettre de nous égaler, et peut être de nous dépasser, mais nous sommes méchants, alors si ce cas de figure venait à se produire, vous auriez intérêt à surveiller vos arrières. » dit-il en lançant un regard de travers au « méchant de yaoi » qui, semblait-t-il, avait son attention fixée tout autre part, c'est du moins ce que pouvait remarquer le narrateur de sa position. « Les cours seront dispensés par nous trois, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'intervenants extérieurs suffisamment à la hauteur, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient tous trop peur. Toujours est-il que nous allons aborder quasiment tout les aspects d'un méchant qui se respecte, par des méthodes qui ont fait leurs preuves. »

Des petits fascicules apparurent devant chaque élève, contenant leur emploi du temps une plaquette avec les cours et les salles ainsi que quelques infos générales telles que l'adresse du vendeur de kebab le plus proche.

« Nos cours porteront tout d'abord sur l'apparence physique du méchant, l'utilité du maquillage, le style vestimentaire. Puis des cours de tenue, de diction, de parlé. Nous parleront aussi des tactiques qui vous permettront de gagner du galon dans la cour des méchants, et bien sur des trucs et astuces plus ou moins personnelles.

Vous aurez évidemment un travail personnel à fournir et l'intérêt que vous portez à nos cours sera évalué. Voila pour ce discours, je vous souhaite donc bon appétit, et n'oubliez pas que demain matin vous commencez par un cours d'apparence visuelle. »

Voldemort s'assit, tapa dans ses mains et des plats apparurent devant les élèves, qui bien affamés ne firent pas la fine bouche malgré l'aspect peu intéressant de la pequaumée en question. Voldemort avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier, quant à Orochimaru il n'avait pas d'expression, mais mangea tout de même. Pour Sauron, l'histoire ne nous dis pas si les radiations qu'il émettait lui permirent d'absorber la nourriture, mais après tout ça n'est pas bien important...

**..:A suivre:..**

**haha vous avez aimé? ou pas? dites le dans les reviews ;p. **

**Evidemment Voldy appartient a J.K.Rowling, Orochimaru a M.Kishimoto et Sauron a J.R.R Tolkien.**


End file.
